


Manananggal Business

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Manananggal Business [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Friends to Enemies, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Origin Story, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2020-08-23 07:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: When an old friend of Phelia's comes to the botanica, something terrible is going to happen.





	1. Chapter 1

Phelia walked out of the bathroom and killed the flowers.

Phelia scares a dog.

Marinuela said "Have you witness Phelia's mood it appears to be ungood"

Enid said "I don't know why she's so moody all of a sudden"

K.O. said "Ahh here she comes"

Phelia closed the windows.

Raul gulped

Rad said "So Phelia what's bugging you you know more than usual"

But Phelia scares Rad

Phelia said "Don't wanna talk about it"

K.O. said "Come on sing Phelia"

But Phelia turned into a black cat with red eyes.

Phelia said in a demonic voice "I SAID I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT!?"

K.O. said "Uh-oh?"

Marinuela said "Phelia what just happened"

Phelia turned back to her normal self.

Phelia takes a deep breath

"I'll tell you what happened.....my old friend is coming for a visit"

Phelia's eyes widen in shock

Marinuela said "Uh-oh?"


	2. Chapter 2

"My old friend is Gertrude Gothel"

Everyone gasped

"We were best friends until one tragic day I found out that she was stealing a golden flower that make her young forever and it breaks my heart to pieces."

Flashback opens

A 18 year old Phelia was walking home to celebrate her birthday but a bat flies to her neck.

Phelia felt like a bat suck her blood and fainted.

Phelia awakes to see her parents and younger sister.

"What happened"

A doctor said "You're gonna be okay Ms. Del Rosario it appears that a bat sucked your blood and you will survive deattached your waist"

Mrs. Del Rosario said "Is she gonna be okay?"

"She'll be fine but she's going through a mananaggal phase"

Mr. and Mrs. Del Rosario started to feel worried.


	3. Chapter 3

Flashback closes

Marinuela gasped "Gothel betrayed you"

Phelia said "Yes they punished her for what she did with a aging potion"

Phelia hears a door bell

Phelia growled and opens the door revealing a angry Mother Gothel

"Hello Phelia"

Phelia said "Enough with a resume Gothel!"

Phelia walked away in anger

Marinuela said "Uh-oh?"

Enid said "Vampire drama"

They hears a creepy guitar playing

Marinuela said "It sounds like creepy flamenco guitar playing"

Enid and Marinuela said "Phelia!!"


End file.
